This invention relates generally to packets of data, and more particularly to the dynamic sizing of such packets of data.
Networks such as the Internet have become an increasingly popular manner by which to convey information in contexts such as audio and video conferencing, such as by use of software products like MICROSOFT NET MEETING. In audio and video conferencing, a server computer divides data into discrete packets, which are then sent over a network, such as a local-area network (LAN) or the Internet, for receipt by a client computer. The client computer then reassembles the packets into a continuous data stream, and plays back the data. Each packet of data includes a header, which is data including data regarding the type of data stored within the packet, as well as the data within the packet itself.
In general, the packets of data are of predetermined size, regardless of the type of network over which they are conveyed (that is, regardless of whether the network is the Internet, a LAN, etc.), and regardless of the type of data within the packets (that is, regardless of whether such data relates to audio-only conferencing, or both audio and video conferencing). In general, smaller packets of data are desirable because there is less latency, that is, there is less delay from the transmission of the data by the server computer, and ultimate receipt and playback of the data by the client computer. However, more bandwidth is required for smaller packets of data, because the headers for the packets typically do not substantially change in size regardless of the amount of data stored in the packets.
Thus, the predetermined size of the packets of data regardless of the type of network over which they are conveyed and of the type of data within the packets themselves is disadvantageous. For example, faster networks such as LAN s may be able to handle a smaller packet size since such networks afford greater bandwidth. Conversely, slower networks such as that facilitated by modem dial-up connections to the Internet may only be able to handle a larger packet size since such networks have less bandwidth. A given size of the packets of data, however, means that the size of the packets cannot generally be tailored to fit the appropriate type of network and the type of data within the packets. For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.
The above-identified problems, shortcomings and disadvantages with the prior art, as well as other problems, shortcoming and disadvantages, are solved by the present invention, which will be understood by reading and studying the specification and the drawings. In one embodiment, a system includes a client and a server. The client receives packets of dynamic size, the client having a bandwidth. The server determines the dynamic size of the packets based on at least one factor. One such factor is the bandwidth of the client. The server also sends the packets to the client.
Thus, embodiments of the invention provide for advantages not found in the prior art. For example, where the client has a large bandwidth (because it may, for example, be connected to the server over a relatively fast local-area network (LAN)), the server can use a small packet size, so that latency is reduced. Conversely, where the client has a small bandwidth (because it may, for example, be connected to the server over the Internet through a modem dial-up connection), the server can use a larger packet size, because of the reduced bandwidth.
The invention includes systems, methods, computers, and computer-readable media of varying scope. Besides the embodiments, advantages and aspects of the invention described here, the invention also includes other embodiments, advantages and aspects, as will become apparent by reading and studying the drawings and the following description.